From a beat down to a showdown
by Goddess01
Summary: The story starts with Sesshomaru and InuYasha fighting. InuYasha loses. Naturally. As InuYasha tends to his wounds Koga arrives and helps him with more than his scars.Rated M InuYashaxKoga.


Disclaimer: I just randomly thought of this fanfic. It just came to me out of no where. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own InuYasha. If I did that would be awesome!! 

"Damn it!!" screamed out InuYasha in pain as he crashed into a tree. He was suffering from the brutal blows delivered by his deranged older brother.

"Pitiful." Sesshomaru said as he landed on the ground near the half demon. He looked down at his little brother and frowned. "You're weak. Even wielding the Tetsusaiga wouldn't make you strong enough to beat me."

Sesshomaru stated as he lifted up his hand to deliver another dangerous blow. However, InuYasha rolled out of the way as Sesshomaru's fist landed into the earth.

"You bastard!" InuYasha yelled out launching towards Sesshomaru only to be painfully struck in the face. InuYasha flew into the oasis, directly under the mountain top where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battled.

InuYasha landed into the water with a monstrous splash following soon after. "Half demon!" Sesshomaru called out to him as InuYasha desperately tried to swim to the shore.

"You're no match for me. What makes you think you can beat me if you can't beat that coward Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he silently disappeared into the trees.

InuYasha finally emerged from the water and coughed. He slowly tried to stand up, only to crash immediately to the ground again. InuYasha suffered from major injuries, and knew he wasn't going to be able to walk.

He had to first treat his wounds. He viewed his reflection through the beautiful blue water and winced at his battered face. He had numerous of scars that needed to be tended to. He noticed a long scratch on his hand and started to run his tongue softly over it.

InuYasha started to remove his clothes so he could clean his bruises. As he washed himself off, wincing in pain, he caught a familiar scent and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Show yourself Koga!" InuYasha screamed out in fiery. He lost one battle today and wasn't planning to lose another one. "Relax mutt, I'm not even here to start anything." Koga said appearing before InuYasha in a tornado.

"I've just came from the campsite where my precious Kagome and the extras were", Koga said looking at InuYasha's bruised body " She told me that you had went out to track down Naraku's scent and that you were gone for a long time. I can see why."

InuYasha looked at Koga and growled. "Stay away from Kagome! And I don't need your help! I was doing just fine before you came!" InuYasha turned around and returned to cleaning his scars.

Koga watched intently. He looked at how the muscles in InuYasha's back rippled every time he brought his hands up to wash his torso. He could see and tell InuYasha was hurt badly, because every time he moved he would groan some.

Koga went to where InuYasha knelt and crotched down next to him. He dipped one of his hands into the cold water and helped InuYasha tend to his wounds.

InuYasha flinched, surprised but softened to Koga's soft hands. 'Why is he doing that?' InuYasha thought as Koga's hands brushed past InuYasha's hardening nipples.

InuYasha gasped then moaned when he felt Koga squeezing them gently. Koga turned InuYasha so that he would face him, then brought his tongue to an erect nipple and gently sucked on it. InuYasha wanted to pull away from the wolf demon, but succumbed to the pleasurable sensations making its way down to his groin.

"I want to make you feel good." Koga said as he moved his mouth to pay appreciation to the other erect nub. He bit it gently and pulled on it with his teeth. InuYasha groined and gently rubbed his hardened member against Koga's leg.

Koga took the initiative to move his hand dangerously slow down InuYasha torso and gently rubbed his member. InuYasha moaned again and gently brought Koga's face up to his as he captured his lips with his.

Koga was surprised that InuYasha actually wanted to do this. He casually began removing InuYasha's pants and underwear. Koga was turned on even more as he noticed the length of InuYasha cock.

'Not matching mine in length but not bad either.' Koga thought to himself as he began to take off his own clothing. InuYasha watched in awe, 'so we're really going to do this?' Inuyasha asked himself placing a gentle kiss to Koga's heaving chest.

"Mmm..." Koga moaned when InuYasha started to tease his nipples. Koga pulled his body from InuYasha's and lowered his head in between his thighs. Koga looked up at him and grinned a sadist smile and lowered his head to InuYasha's member.

"Ahhh!!" InuYasha screamed bucking up into Koga's mouth. Koga slowly lowered his head up and down InuYasha's length, making love to him with his mouth. InuYasha's moans grew quicker and more unstable signaling to his approaching release.

Koga worked skillfully on InuYasha's cock, showing signs of doing this before. "Koga!! Wait!!" InuYasha screamed as he released into Koga's inviting mouth. InuYasha laid on the ground exhausted from his orgasm.

Koga moved back to InuYasha's lips and kissed him passionately. Koga licked InuYasha's bottom lip begging for entrance, and InuYasha decided to grant him his wish. Their tongues tangled in a passionate dance.

Both moaning from the building pleasure. Suddenly, they felt the presence of other people. They both looked up at the intruders, and found Kagome and the others.

"InuYasha! Koga!" Kagome screamed out. InuYasha and Koga jumped up. "It's.. It's not what it looks like!" InuYasha screamed out to Kagome. Kagome looked at the two demons naked bodies.

"It looks like we're not needed here." Miroku said. "Let's leave!!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome and the others turned around and ran away. "Wait! Wait! Kagome!" yelled out InuYasha and Koga, trying to cover their lower regions.

~ Authors note. Sorry everyone for this crap I just wrote. I was bored and I thought the storyline would be funny. Ummm… Please review! Tell me your thoughts on the lemon scene. I was going to make them go all the way, but I thought about making another chapter to it. What do you think? Should I make another Chapter? Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
